Percy Jackson and Carter Kane: Chaos Chronicles
by SadieStone
Summary: Full Summary inside! Short Summary: Carter and Percy hear voices inside their heads, and hit the library. Then they disappear. Yeah. Seriously though, much better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**Percy Jackson Carter Kane: Chaos Chronicles**_

_**Summery: As their lives go on, Percy Jackson and Carter Kane can't help but hear strange voices in their heads. Terrified of what they are, they both hit the library, hoping for an answer. When they find it, they are both shocked. As a Magitian, Carter was quite used to new Deaties. But Percy, as a Demi-god, thought there was only those that were left. He was quite wrong. Forced to leave for their friends safety, they seek eachother out at the Voice's command. What they find once there will shock them both, but they know it is the truth. Book one of the Percy Jackson Carter Kane: Chaos Chronicles.**_

_**Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Kane Chronicles, not me.**_

_**CARTER**_

To say Carter was having a bad day was a huge understatement. First waking up to a horrible headache, then hearing a voice in his head? That was the line. He made sure not to let anyone know however. Great powerfull Pharoh with a voice in his head? Not the best. Once alone from his sister Sadie's probing eyes, he hit the Library.

_Listen to me Carter _the voice said. Carter ground his teeth and ignored the voice. It was more annoying the Horus! _Carter! Listen to me! You don't have that much time! _Carter scoffed, and silently muttered "Like I need anymore duedates, thank you very much!" The voice seemed to growl in annoyance, then said _Look at the Greek gods and goddess'. Go for their parents parents parents. And I'm talking about Zues, Hades and Posidens when I say that. _Carter scoffed again, but curiosity got the better of him, and he pulled out a book on the gods and goddess' of Greece.

Carter's eyes started to hurt the longer he went, but he read on, taking notes as he did, incase he needed it. _Chaos _was one word that stuck out. He quickly read the few pages on him, taking down many notes on him. Afterwards, he put the scrolls and books back, and re-read his notes. Paying his attention to the paragraphs on the Creator _Chaos _

**The Creator of the Universe was named **_**Chaos**_**. Having no gender, Chaos could appear as man or woman, and normally appered as what his mood went. If he was feeling protective and motherly, he would appear as a woman. When he was feeling strict and a leader, he would appear as a man. **

_**Chaos**_** gave birth to the Twelve Primordials. Afterward, he kept an eye on his children, watching how they ran his worlds, watching the Earth most of all, sence he considered it his favorite. He watched as the Titans were born, then the gods. Then the Giants to defeat the gods. Only by the help of the gods children, most commonly known as **_**Demigods, **_**were they able to defeat the Giants and stay incontroll of the Earth.**

**Many presumed **_**Chaos **_**had faded long ago, but recent accounts show men and woman alike with reports of a strange voice in their heads, driving them crazy, telling them to do things, go special places. Most of these people have disapeared before they could be put into a mental hospital.**

Carter frowned and he re-read a word in the second Passage _Demigods. _He'd met a man, his name was Percy, Percy had called him a Demigod. So a Demigod was the child of a god? Didn't Demi mean half? Half god half what? The answer came easily, because he remembered reading a passage before, but he didn't write it down. It had read that:

_**Demigods **_**were the Mortal children of a god or goddess and a Human. Most commonly ADHD and/or Dysleix, they are exteamly deadly and very respected, but also feared in the time of Greece.**

So, Percy was a Demigod? And this Chaos was the Creator of the Universe? Carter's eyes widened as he re-read the last paragraph.

Voices in their heads. Telling them to do things, to go places. It couldn't be...

Carter bit his lip and hesitantly said, in a whisper "Chaos?" The room got a tad bit darker, and colder. But Carter didn't feel it like the others in the room. They just thought the lights and A/C was acting up again

_Hello Carter. Yes, It is me. Chaos. But, enough of that. I have spoken to Percy, the man you met. You two are the only people who can save the world from the War that is coming in only three years. He hit the Library, just like you. He knows what he has to do, and so do you. You must leave. Leave immedately. Tell no one, just leave a note saying these words._

Carters eyes welled with tears as he placed the note on his Pillow in Brooklyn House that night. Zia was fast asleep next to it, and he knew how she would feel. He knew how they would all feel. But Lord Chaos was right. He had to leave. It was for their own good.

He turned, went out the window, turned into a Falcon, and flew off to meet Percy in Central Park, at Three in the Morning.

Once there, he just sat on a branch near the place untill Percy showed up. "Hello?" Percy called hesitantly. Carter flew down, and landed next to him, going from Bird to Human in a second. "Woah!" Percy yelped, then once he got a good look at Carter in the dark, he sighed with relief "Hey, dude." He said. Carter nodded to him "So he really did talk to you too?" "Yup. Hey, can I say your name? It's getting annoying." Carter laughed, and just waved his hand. Percy frowned.

"Say my name." "Carter" Nothing appeared to glow on his hand. Percy looked to Carter for explaination. "I removed it" He said. After a few more moments, the two couldn't take it anymore, and hugged like brothers. Carter and Percy pulled back after a moment, both smileing.

"Good" A suddenly voice said before they could speak to eachother. "You two accpet eachother, even though you know who eachother really are now. Thats great!" A black portal appeared, and out stepped a man.

Carter instantly knew he was Chaos. Both him and Percy bowed to him. "No need, come." He said, guestureing to the Portal. "Your friends are about to wake, and they will be able to pinpoint you in a second. We must go." Percy and Carter looked to eachother. "Now or Never" Carter said "You got that right." Percy said. Then all three of them stepped through, and dispeared.

_**ZIA**_

Zia woke up expecting the bed on Carters side to be warm from where he was lieing there, to hear his breathing in he ear. But she felt no warmth, heard no breathing. Worried, she rolled, only to find a note. Holding her breath, she read it, then burst into tears.

Sadie came in a moment later, to find Zia crying. "Zia!" Sadie exclaimed "Whats-" She was broken off by Zia holding out the note. After Sadie read it, she put a hand over her mouth, and cried silently. Crying at all ment that Sadie was in extream pain emotonally.

"We need to read it at Breakfast." Sadie finally said. Then she left to let Zia get dressed. At breakfast, Sadie gave it to Amos to read, sence she was still crying.

Amos frowned, but read it anyways.

**To everyone,**

**I'm sorry. But I have to leave for a while. Something is coming. Prepair yourselves. Do not fear, I will be back. That is a promise. You will meet those you do not trust because of our history, but I beg of you, put that aside. They will be receiving the same letter, from their leader. We are both leaving. **

**Amos, **

**you know who I am speaking of. Do not stop reading, if this is you who are reading. They must know. **

Amos hesitated, but continued on, knowing Carter was right.

**There are other gods and goddess' out there. The Greeks and Romans are and example. And they are who you will meet. **

**Zia,**

**Know that I will be back. I do not care if you choose to move on or not, but do not tear yourself up at the fact that I am gone in the first place. **

**Sadie,**

**Know that I love you to death. No matter what happens, know that. Your my own little sister (Even though you tend to think your older) I still love you, and will alway protect you.**

**Walt/Anubis,**

**You hurt my sister, let her get hurt, and I will personally put you through Hell. Or Tarturus. Maybe both! But I know you won't, just had to get it out of my system. Your awesome dude!**

**Felix,**

**Don't make anymore Penguine Mashphotaoes. Please! They are annoying to get off the floor! Even if I'm not there to clean them! They're still annoying!**

Everyone laughed at that

**Once again, I am sorry. Please forgive me for my actions, but I am still gone. Don't forget the fact that I will be back however. I just may be a bit different. **

**Love,**

**Carter Kane.**

**P.S. You hurt the Greeks, and were screwed. Just was warning.**

Zia couldn't stop the anger at Carter. Why did he leave? Why! Felix, just as a little act of rebellion, made about three, and then when they fell off, he cleaned them up himself.

"Oh Carter" Amos sighed. "What has happened to do this?" Zia and the others could only echo his words.

_**Three Million Years Later- Planet Chaos, City of Delmeria**_

_**CHAOS**_

Chaos watched as his Princes fought smoothly. Killing their target and returning in just three hours, for which even him would have taken atleast five, at most five and a half.

Chaos clapped for the two boys once they appeared "Just Three Hours!" He marveled. "You two really do deserve your titles." The two boys smile at their Adoptive Father. Once they had arrived here, Chaos had asked them to be the Princes of the Universe, to which they both agreed after finding their power would be perfectly level with eachother.

They were inseperable. They even shared a room! (Different beds of corse). Carter was thrilled to find that an old enemy friend of his was here also. A man named Deijardan. Dejardan was in turn thrilled to hear that he had become Pharoh, then Prince of the Universe. He was quite warry around Percy at first, but after figuring out that they were completely inseperable, no matter what you tried, Carter would always tell Percy everything during a Privet Conversation, and Vice Versa!

Even though they were from completely different worlds, they still treated eachother like brothers, like Twins actully!

Carter and Percy high fived, and like many times before, Chaos noticed a spark connect through their hands when they connected. After a little thinking, Chaos figured out it was their power talking. Communicating and recognizing eachother. The boys had a special connection with eachother. They could talk mentally if needed, or just to keep out of Chaos' ears, they could calm eachother with a touch, they could do many things.

"Carter, Percy" Chaos said "It's been Three years." The boys looked up in surprise "Three years?" Carter echoed. "But I thought that time went differently hear!" Percy said. "It does!" Chaos said "A Year on Earth is a Million here!" Both Carter and Percy cursed silently, then looked to eachother.

For a good while, they were silent, then finally The asked (In unison mind you) "How are they?"

Chaos winced slightly "Well..." He held it out. Unsure how to go on without the boys freaking. "Spit it out, Dad!" The boys exclaimed. "Both of your girlfriends denied a boyfriend, and said men raped them." Chaos blurted out. No matter how fast he tryed to say it, they still heard it perfectly.

The both froze. Dejardin, who was standing to the side, winced and said "Who was Carter's Girlfriend?" "It was Zia" Carter growled, barely controlling his anger. Dejardin gawked, then suttered "Zia?! Zia Rashid!?" He spewed out quite a few creative French words to the man who raped her.

A man behind Percy, hissed between his teeth "Someone raped _Annie_?" He was seething. "Calm, Luke" Percy commanded. Luke calmed, but not by much. He was still radiating anger. "Who did it?" Bianca asked from the door. "I do not know" Chaos said. "They have disapeared from our radar." Percy and Carter calmed to an extent. "Are the greeks/romans and egyptains on speaking terms?" Carter asked.

Chaos knew they were still furious. They went business mode when they were working on calming.

"Yes. And more. Annabeth and Sadie are best friends, Zia and Leo are best friends, Jaz and Piper are best friends, Walt/Anubis and Nico are best friends, and many more." Carter and Percy smiled at that. "Good" They said.

Their watches beeped, alerting them to an attack of their newest mission. "Camp!" Percy gasped "The egyptians are there!" Carter added. They all cursed and looked to Chaos "Main mission, protect them from Order. You're siblings will help where they can, when they can. Keep identies hidden unless absolutly nessesary." Carter and Percy pouted at that one, but didn't defy Chaos.

"Go!" Chaos ordered, and they all sprinted off.

_**SADIE- Attack on the Camp**_

Sadie cursed in Ancent Egyptian. The cussing kind, not the spell kind, and sprinted with Annabeth to the border of their Camp. Once there, Sadie summoned her two _sai _daggers, half Celestial Bronze, Half egyptian gold, and took position next to Annabeth. She had a bad feeling, like something was gonna happen soon, and she didn't exactly like it.

The army charged, and so did they. Sadie slashed and blocked with her Daggers. She slashed a throat and the stabbed some strange monster. They didn't turn to dust like normal monsters, they desinegrated. Suddenly, somthing grabbed her feet and held her there. Looking down, she relized that the earth had grabbed her!

"Sadie!" Walt called. He tryed to get to her, but couldn't! "Walt!" Sadie yelled back, quickly the earth sunk her. Once her head was submerged, she fell into a large hole. Sadie grunted as she hit the floor. She stood and quickly retreaved her Daggers from where they had landed next to her. "Hello?" She called. "Sadie" A voice said.

Sadie turned to see Geb standing there "Geb!" Sadie exclaimed "Sadie, I'm sorry for what I just did, but I needed you out of the way. In just a moment, a tunnle will appear, follow it. It will lead you ack to the top of the hill. I need you _not _to fight." Before Sadie could demand why, Geb disapeared, and said tunnle appeared behind me. Deciding not to fight it, Sadie sprinted forward, and sure enough, she came out at the top of the hill

Not a moment later, quite a few people appeared. They helped when needed, and killed almost all the monsters. After the fight, all of the Egyptians, Greeks, and Romans pointed their weapons at the new people.

Fighting her way to the front, she came face to face with people in hoods. Two of them stiffened at the sight of her, but quickly relaxed. Deciding to ignore it, she calmed everyone.

"They helped us!" She said "Let them speak!"

"No!" Two more voices said "Kill them! They are just a destraction!" Sadie turned to see the man who took her brothers place, and the man who took Percy's place.

Marcus Vlunan, Son of Posiden, took over the camp just a month after Percy left, leading everyone with false niceness, then showing his true colors once he was leader of camp. But no one could over throw him!

The other was Brandon Huston, he followed the path of Horus.

He was the biggest jerk in the world. He couldn't summon a Avatar of Horus, but he also lead everyone with false information to make himself Pharoh, then showed his true colors.

Both boys had wanted Percy and Carters girlfriends, Annabeth and Zia, but when the girls denied...

They raped them.

It was still a sore subject for us all.

_**What will happen?**_

_**MWUAHAHHAHAHAH! CLIFFY HANGER!**_

_**Sorry, but had to leave it at this XD**_

_**CYA!**_

_**~SadieStone**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Percy Jackson Carter Kane: Chaos Chronicles**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I do not own Rick Riordan.**_

_**Carter**_

"My name is Omega, this is Alpha." Percy said. I gave a little wave, my hood covering my face. "Sup?" I asked. Percy rolled his eyes (We could see through the shadows) "Begining and end" Annabeth muttered "Why?"

Percy laughed "We're named this cause we're the first and last things you see before you die." Then he added "If your on our list."

Sadie shivered "And how do you get on your list?" She asked. Percy smiled at her kindly. "You're only on our list if you kill for fun," I noticed her eyes darted to the men that wanted to kill us "Rape people, or are just horrible in general." Again, her eyes darted to the men.

"I still say we kill them!" The one with a camp shirt said "They're probably on the other side!" Not a moment later, a flash happened. "Calm down, Boy." Poseidon commanded "They're from the Chaos army. Lord Chaos himself holds them with respect, they are also his sons. They're here to help only."

The boys glared, but said nothing more agenst us.

"Alright!" Percy said, clapping his hands, "Now that thats over, we'll be on our way!" And he just walked into camp and disappeared. I shook my head "Ignore my brother. He is an... Aquired taste" I laughed.

"Obviously" Annabeth laughed. Then she came up and held out her hand "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." "It's a pleasure to meet you" I replied. Then Sadie came up. She held out her hand "Sadie Kane" She said "Egyptian Magitian, Eye of Isis." I shook her hand, but I could tell she felt something strange, so I retracted as quickly as possible without it looking rude. "Pleasure to meet you Sadie."

-Time-Skip-

It's been a week sence we got here, and everyone has warmed up to us. But right now, Percy and I were furious. We'd just recieved letters from Sadie and Annabeth, telling us that their was two Rapist/Killer/Horrible leaders right infront of us.

Marcus Vlunan and Brandon Huston.

Apparently, as soon as we told Chaos, he exclaimed that thats who raped Annabeth and Zia.

Well, No ones really wanting us not to kill them.

I pulled up the hood of my black assassins robes. (No, not like the ones from assassins creed!) "Lets go" I growl. We left the cabin (Chaos made us one) and walked to where we knew the boys were.

And just adding fuel to the fire, they were flirting with Zia and Annabeth again. "Leave us alone!" Annabeth yelled. "Annabeth, baby" Marcus said "Don't 'Baby' me!" Annabeth scoffed "We're not even toghter! You. Raped. Me!" Marcus then slapped her "Bitch!" He scoffed "Don't be so surprised! You were already a slut!"

"Don't talk to Annabeth that way!" Zia growls, her hand igniting with fire. "Don't you remember?" Marcus scoffs, then just puts out the fire with some water "Water beats fire." I couldn't take it anymore.

"Yeah" I said, stepping out "And Assassin beats Jack-Ass." Percy then stepped out "You have no right to rule the way you do"

"You are murders" I said

"You rapists" Percy said

"You. Are. Not. Worth. Life." We said, combined.

"Oh, How cute! You two finish eachothers sentences!" Brandon cooed. "So when's the wedding?" "Yeah, obviously you two are gay" Marcus chuckled.

"With how you never go anywhere"

"Do anything"

"Or Be anywhere without eachother" They both concluded.

I scoffed "And you call us gay? Look who just did it yourselves!"

They cursed as they reliezed they indeed did, but then growled and charged at us.

I doged under Brandon's arm and a crowd grew as Brandon and Marcus screamed profanities at us. The only hit they got on us was a jab at my side and a jab at Percy's side.

Not a moment later did my sword catch Brandon in the stomach. The moment he fell, The Egyptians cheered.

Marcus fell a few seconds later, The Greeks and Romans cheered.

"Thank you!" Zia yelled, throwing her arms around my neck (Annabeth doing the same for Percy) Then quickly letting go, a deep blush on her face "Sorry! Got over excited!" They both yelped.

Percy, forgetting for a moment, kissed her cheek. Him her and I all froze. Percy recovered fastest, "Your welcome. And sorry about the kiss. It's coustom at home" He lied. Then Bianca had to ruin it by going "Then why did you never do it to me?"

Percy, without missing a beat, shrugged and said "It's coustom to kiss the cute girls. Not the ones whos married." He added. "Nice save" Luke mouthed. Zoe slapped his head "Shut it, Stealth." She muttered.

"I'm just gonna pretend your french" Annabeth muttered, holding her fingers to her cheek. "Again, Sorry" He said. Even under the cowl you could see a blush, to which Annabeth smiled lightly and said "Sence you just helped us, I'll forgive you. But next time. You will taste my fist" Percy chuckled

"Fair enough, Annabeth"

-Time Skip-Time Skip-Time Skip-

_**Third Person POV**_

Carter and Percy sat in the Arena, watching everyone fight and laughed when someone made a fool of another for a joke. No one took anything seriously at the moment. They were all to happy to be free of those two mens horrible rule.

Carter and Percy were talking about when the attack on camp would start, when an explosion rocked the camp.

"The Border!" Annabeth yelled. Everyone looked up to see the barrier open for a moment, then close again. "It's the Titans!" Another camper yelled.

The Assassins of Chaos were instantly in action. Meeting the enemy head on with flying swipes. "Omega!" Carter yelled. "Watch it!" Percy ducked under a swing by a fifth Titan and gasped as he was forced to do three back handsprings to avoid being gutted. The Titans were mostly focused on him and Carter, while sending all of their millions of monsters after everyone else to keep them occupied and not try to help the two leader Assassins.

Carter and Percy were pushed back to back. Percy was surprised to see that Carter had a long stip of blood going down his arm. "Dude!" Percy gasped. "I don't even feel it" Carter shrugged, not taking his eyes off the Titans. "You're gonna soon enough" Percy said back.

"Speak for yourself" Carter grunted, blocking a swing from Kronos' sythe. Percy's eyes darted to his chest when it had a steady stream of blood dripping. There was a nice diagnal cut going from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"Yep. That's gonna cut later" Percy agreed, using a bit of water to douce Hyperion and extingwish his flame for the moment.

The battle went on, and the boys received more and more injuries and they knew somthing was up. They'd both faught worse enemies then just a few Titans, so why were they getting hurt so?

The answer came quickly. Carter felt a stinging in his side, right where Brandon had hit him. Carter knew what had happened. Brandon had poisoned him. Some how, he'd poisoned him to not be able to fight. He'd killed Brandon not five hours ago.

'_This is gonna suck' _Carter thought, dodgeing a swipe from Hyperiron, but still getting burned. They were losing this fight. The boys were gonna lose unless a miracle happened.

A flash lit up the hill and everyone was forced to look away. When they could look back, Carter and Percy's jaws dropped. _'Well, When you wish for a Miracle, it sometimes happens' _Percy mused. _'Shut it Perce' _Carter chuckled.

Standing behind the Titans was Chaos, and he did not look happy. "Chaos alert!" Kronos yelped. "Nah dip, Sherlock!" Everyone else yelled.

Hyperiron and Kronos made a quick last stand, grabbing both boys as the Poison took full affect, draining them of all and any strength.

"Leave!" Kronos said, holding the sythe up to slit Carter's throat. "You have no business here!" Hyperion agreed, threatining to burn Percy. "No right to be here?" Chaos echoed. "And yet it is my sons that you are holding. My sons that you are threatining to kill. _My sons that have been poisoned by those spys you place with the Egyptians and Greeks_" Chaos straightened and looked the two Titans in the eyes "Now, please, tell me. How is this not my right to be here?"

Kronos and Hyperiron gulped. Then they both thought of something, turned to eachother, then grinned and yelled "THEY ARE NOT YOUR SONS!" and pulled off the boys hoods.

Carter and Percy winced at the screams of their names. They heard Zia and Annabeth's louder then the rest (If thats even possible with Sadie there)

Chaos was gone in an instant, and Kronos and Hyperion had two seconds to believe they had won, when they were suddenly on the ground, and growling Chaos now helping the boys up. They staggered a bit, but were able to hold their own at the moment.

Chaos turned back to the Titans. "These two are my Adoptive sons. I took them into my family and I love them like they were my own true children. If you try and Poison them again, I will personally Fade you all. Hear me?" He said, in a terrifingly calm voice. All of the Titans nodded, then almost thought they were free to go, untill all of the Assassins jumped them and killed them.

Chaos turned back to Carter and Percy. Then looked to the crowd of Magitians and Demigods. "Boys" He sighed "We've got alot of explaining to do."


End file.
